deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Voorhees/Bio
Jason Voorhees was born on June 13th, 1946 in Crystal Lake, New Jersey to Pamela and Elias Voorhees. Jason was born with severe deformities and was mentally retarded. His father left Jason and his mother soon after he was born and his mother kept him away from most of society during his childhood. In 1957 Pamela got a job as a cook at Camp Crystal Lake where she let Jason attend during the day. One day he nearly drowned due to the negligence of two camp counsellors. Jason disappeared and thinking he was dead, Pamela killed the two counsellors the next year. The camp shut down after that and any attempt to reopen it was stopped by Pamela. In 1979 there was another attempt to reopen the camp ending with Pamela killing all of the people who tried to open it except one who decapitated her with a machete. After his mother died, Jason reemerged from the lake and from that point on began stalking and killing people at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason kept terrorising the area for decades and seemed to always come back to life even when people were sure he was dead. Jason killed anyone who he encountered and progressively through being killed and coming back to life, again and again, became zombie like and resembled a walking corpse and tried to kill every member of his family for an unknown reason. In 2010, Jason got captured by the US government, who, after several failed attempts to kill him, froze him in Crystal Lake. Years later in 2499, the Earth has become inhospitable. A group of teenagers and their professor who are on a field trip to Earth discovered Jason on brought them onto their ship where he is resurrected by a damaged medical machine and brought back to life before going on a killing spree. Ultimately, Jason was ejected out of an airlock, and crashed back to Earth. __TOC__ Battle vs. Death (Sleepy Hollow) (by Cfp3157) No battle written. Winner: Death. Expert's Opinion The Headless Horseman was victorious here not because of brute strength, but because of the smaller amount of weaknesses. Jason has been killing for a long time, but he was a more vulnerable opponent, and his quantity of experience was diminished by the Horseman's. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Death (Sleepy Hollow) (by Tybaltcapulet) Prologue, Crystal Lake " God damn it I'm gonna die for some ugly demon!", yelled Phil Swift, a man running for his life. You see he had been foolish enough to bound himself to Moloch, a powerful demon and decided to go on a mission in Crystal Lake. There were artifacts there that would boost Moloch's power to unimaginable levels. All he had to do was find them and he would be free right? But what neither of these men knew is that there was a supernatural presence there, ready to slaughter all who trespassed on his land. Phil was ambushed by Jason Vorhees, the silent, machete-wielding butcher, who swung his machete just over his head. It caused Phil to panic, and run towards an abandoned farm house, where he stopped to hide. *erratic breathing* " He's gone, thank god that I-". *crack* *thunder*. The sound of rain shushed him momentarily and shocked him so much that he fell onto to a pitchfork that knocked over a lantern hanging in the building. The fire seeped into every crevice in the building that it could and just before the smoke could envelope him, he was dragged out forcibly by an unknown hand. At first he was overjoyed that someone had saved him but looked up in fear at who it was. " N-no please don't k-kill me" But Jason had never been merciful before then and he wasn't about to start now. This time as he swung it landed squarely on his shoulder, making Phil scream in pain and anguish. If Jason could smile for him, he would have, this was always his favorite part, the screaming. Then he swung again, cleaving his head half way through and getting the blade stuck in his skull. Now it was time to dispose of the body... Moloch's Lair Moloch wasn't very happy that his little helper was taking so long to contact him about the artifacts. It had already been a week and Phil was two days late. He was beginning to tire of his constant excuses and delays that dampened his plan for world domination. " I should have never trusted that mere mortal to acquire items of such importance. I should have just claimed his soul like all the others! He has FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Moloch punches his makeshift throne so hard that it crumbles into dust. He then agonizes for several minutes on what his next move will be. " I can't send another filthy mortal, they'll just fail me again." Then in a stroke of "genius" he realized what he had to do. " I know! I'll send Death to take care of this, he can do it easily. But where is he? Still in Sleepy Hollow?" Sleepy Hollow As it so happened, Death was in Sleepy Hollow, still on one of Moloch's most important quests. He had been chasing Katrina Crane, his arch enemy Ichabod Crane's beloved. She was quite the challenge to track down, as she had multiple powers to throw him off. And even when she was caught, it wasn't over, as she still had quite the offensive array of powers as well. But with determination ( and a weak amount of Jincan poison) Death was able to overcome the powerful witch. But instead of just bringing her back to Moloch's lair like he was supposed to, the man beneath the headless beast Abraham Van Brunt had other plans. He wanted to do the ultimate disservice to Ichabod by taking her for his own. But just as he went to leave, an apparition like figure appeared before him. " Ah- I see you have finally captured Mrs. Crane. We can keep her in the cabin for now, but you are needed for a different purpose." Moloch's projection waved his hand showing a dark, damp lake with a full moon over it. " This is Crystal Lake which is in a place called New Jersey. You no doubt know of our mortal friend, Mr. Swift who's mission was to retrieve items which would boost my powers considerably. But he has gone silent, and we can't afford to wait any longer as our enemies are getting stronger as well. It is your job to finish what he started. I will provide you a map so that you can find your way there but after that, you will be left alone. Do not disappoint me." Though he could not express it, Abraham, the embodiment of Death itself, was seething with rage. He'd worked this hard to take Katrina for himself and now he was being taken from her again." This had better be the last thing I must do to be with her, or I will leave for her anyways" he thought to himself. Crystal Lake, 12 hours later It had actually taken Death much less time than he thought to reach the lake, as he took several short cuts that cut his travel time in half. But as soon as he got there, apprehension began to set in as multiple noises went off around him. Owls hooting, sticks breaking, rain and thunder surrounded his being and shocked his system. But being the silent, almost emotionless man he was, Death wasn't affected by that much. He was more angry than anything, having to waste his time getting yet another "important" object for Moloch. But just as he was about to drift off into his own conflicted thoughts, he heard the sound of swimming in the lake beside him. But the whatever was in the water was no normal human. This person was moving unnaturally fast through the water, as if there was no resistance to it whatsoever. It only took him about 10-15 seconds to go through the entire width of the Lake which astonished the Horseman. The figure then reached the shore and raised up a machete, and began to walk quite slowly on land seemingly oblivious of the Horseman's presence. He looked pretty odd, with a hockey mask covering his face and had a very baggy jacket and pants. This had ''to be what stopped that mere mortal before, as he looked like a formidable foe. But then it was confirmed as the large man dragged something or some''one ''across the shore. It was the body of Phil Swift, Moloch's mortal retriever. Death knowing he had the mobility and element of surprise against him, decided to charge straight towards the ghoulish figure. Now no longer oblivious the masked man, Jason Vorhees was startled by the sudden charge and immediately reacted by swinging his machete as fast as he could. He missed Death entirely, but Jason wasn't so lucky. He was knocked about 5 feet backwards by Death's axe. Shocked for less than a second, he simply stood back up, ready to fight again. This time it was Death's turn to be unlucky as Jason struck his horse, knocking him down. Death then realized that it would make it much harder to fight Jason on horseback, and that he would need to directly combat him. But after he got off the horse, Jason was nowhere to be seen. But what could be seen were his footsteps. They extended across a length of about half a mile down a skinny trail which led to a large ditch. In other words it was a dead end, and Death had ran right into it. But with his unfamiliarity to the land, he hadn't realized it yet. Jason on the other hand slowly and silently approached him in an eerie fashion. He then raised his machete, swung and landed about 3 inches into Death's shoulders. Death, not prepared for this immediately flipped around and beat Jason with the smaller part of his axe, dislodging the machete in his arm, and forcing Jason back. The machete landed before Jason's feet and both of them silently squared each other up. Then after a couple seconds of silence, they then went back to their struggle. For the third time they began a charge at each other and their weapons connect onto each other. The two became virtually motionless as both attempted to push the other over. Death realized first that this would be useless to continue and drew his axe back. Jason then again marched towards him swinging multiple times. The first few swings were utter misses as Death easily avoided them. But not paying attention to his surroundings, he backed himself straight into the ditch. He was completely stuck. Jason seizing the opportunity, then stabbed Death straight in the stomach thinking this would end the battle right there. But to his astonishment, it didn't seem to phase his headless opponent whatsoever. Death then took his own advantage, pushing Jason effortlessly. He then pulled the machete out of his stomach and snapped it in two. Jason was weaponless, and he even he knew that this wouldn't end well. But not being one to give up, Jason still could give Death some trouble before his inevitable demise. Raising his fists he was ready to give his all in this last stand. He grappled Death's axe with one hand which made it impossible for him to use it effectively. He then punched Death repeatedly with his other with such force, that Death was quickly losing grip of it. Trying to prevent this, Death then pulled on his end to try to rip off Jason's hand. But this backfired as Jason was still bringing in a battery of punches which allowed him to grab the axe for him self. Deciding that he would be no better off with the axe, he threw it behind him and again squared up to Death himself. Jason threw a right hook to Death's side, but was intercepted and grappled close to the ground. Almost being forced to the earth. Jason grabbed his enemy's arm, and threw him to the side. Not phased, Death kicked Jason's legs out from beneath him and punched him three times.While Jason was too busy trying to get up, it allowed Death time to grab his axe. Jason dazed from the barrage of attacks he just received, finally got up with some difficulty. But as her was about to turn around, he was decapitated, killing him instantly. His body slumped with a loud thud, yet no blood came out. Death simply walked away, leaving Jason to rot there. Now it was time to get Moloch's quest done and over with, so he could finally be with his beloved, Katrina. Expert's Opinion Jason may be one tough son of a bitch, but really that's all he had going for him. Death was overall the better warrior in almost every way. He had better intelligence, mobility, strategy, and training that utterly outclassed Jason. And as for weaponry, not only was the Hessian Axe better weapon, it was being used by a more competent warrior who is quite proficient in combat. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information The original battle had no actual battle written, was filled with unneeded comments, and wasn't very detailed in the warriors abilities and skills. Battle vs. Hannibal Lecter (Movies) (by Tesla Man) Panting, the man ran, his construction helmet bobbing against his head, obscuring his vision. He took two deep breaths as sweat poured down his face in bucket loads, which were absorbed into his shirt. His shirt was now soaking wet weighing him down, slowing him enough for his stalker to catch up. His work belt was bouncing loosely on his hip, spilling a pocketful of nails across the floor. He looked back, not knowing were the man was. But that was his biggest mistake. He turned his head around and reached for the keys in his pocket, his hands trembling in extreme fear. He was still running, constantly darting his head behind him looking for the man who looked like he was going to kill him, but his searches were to no avail. He glanced ahead, seeing the road; his savior. Looking on, he saw the moonlight glimmer against the slick, mud painted sides of his truck. He darted his head back around, and of course, no one. He turned his head back to the road, trying not to lose time. He clenched the keys in his hand tightly, squeezing it until he lost the blood in his hand. He looked at the keys and scrambled to find the unlock button, clicking it multiple times. He glanced up, and what he saw, drained the life out of him. The truck, the truck he was sure was parked a hundred meters away, was gone, as if it disappeared into the fog. He clenched his fish and rubbed his eyes, stopping in the middle of the construction site. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but trees and bricks. His heart sank to his feet, and his knees began to wobble. His entire body was collapsing from the inside. The butterflies that were in his stomach had turned to really angry dragons, and his lungs were compressed into deflated balloons. He took a deep, shaky breath and released three words that were suppressed into whimpers, “Where are you?” He waited a moment as the world seemed to spin around him, he turned his head behind him as if there were a spider on his back, and he moved the rest of his body in the direction of his head. He looked at the lake, the moon eerily danced across the water’s surface, illuminating a empty canoe that seemed to float in the middle of the lake. Crystal Lake. That was it. That was Crystal Lake, and this area, was none other than Camp Crystal Lake. The cabins, the forest… the lake, it all came together; this was the place he never wanted to visit. His mind shot back to the previous night, him, Eugene, Max, and Benny, all sitting around the campfire after a long day of grueling construction work on the sight. His mind drifted to the words Max said. He sped through every word, trying to think about the name of the killer. ‘Jackson? No. Jared? No. Jason…’ that was it, Jason, the kid who drowned, the kid who killed, the kid who was after him. “Jason Voorhees, where are you?” His voice was deep, determined. He raised the helmet from his head, and placed it under his arm. “Jason Voorhees, if I must repeat myself, I surly will.” He looked around, nothing. “Come on! I wanna see you!” He unbuckled his wrench, “I want you to get an up-close look at a wrench Mr. Voorhees!” He looked around, but with no success. “Cowardly B*tch!” He lowered his weapon, obviously discouraged. He turned around, closing his eyes. “Just a Dream, just a dream.” He opened his eyes. Nothing scared him more that what he just saw. His car His car’s front, with headlights shining bright was standing only meters from him, engine roaring. He raised his wrench again, he knew it wouldn’t do much damage, but it worked well enough for him. The engine roared to life, kicking up piles up leaves into the cold mist. “Oh no” He took a breath, imagining what being hit by a car would feel like, and something told him it wasn’t a pleasant feeling. A cold dagger ran down his back and he shuddered. The car roared again, this time dispersing a flock of ducks sitting on the lake in the distance. The car slowly approached, showing no one in the driver’s side. Then the car leaped forward. Its wheels spun across the autumn leaves as it heavy metal lurched forward. The man fell back, obviously realized, this was his end. The truck continued driving forward, oblivious of the man on the ground. Surprisingly, the man just barely fit, as the car drove over him, ramming itself into the tree behind him. The man stood, wiping the dirt from his jeans. “Looks like you learned a new trick there, didn’t you Jason?” The man chuckled and reached for his wrench. His knees began to buckle as he started taking steps forward. He took a deep breath and leaned against a pile of bricks. He looked around for his human shadow that obviously was responsible for the fear he was feeling now, but he was able to mask the fear with bravery pretty fairly. “Ok, I’ll see you around!” The construction worker plucked his hat from the ground as it found its way to his head. He raised his wrench as shook it as a goodbye gesture. He turned his body and began walking down the street, limping and taking deep breaths. “Not yet.” The voice was quiet, ominous, and raspy. In the deep silence it echoed through the construction site. The construction worker turned around, revealing a silhouette of a man, holding a machete. “I knew you’d come!” The workers voice was shaky, but loud and powerful. “Now sir, come and play, were going to have a hell of a time!” “I’m not here to play” The fearless, haunted voice shot into the workers ears like daggers, making him flinch. “I’m here, ‘cause this is my home.” The Machete man darted forward, raising his blade into the air, bringing it down on the construction workers shoulder. The worker busted out in tears as the blood absorbed itself into his button-down shirt. Jason sawed the blade, back and forth into the man’s arm until it finally came lose, making the man drop his wrench. He raised his blade and swept it down, slicing right above the man’s ear, diagonally until it made it to him mouth. The worker gasped, taking in the last bit of air as Jason swung the blade down one last time, splitting the skull down the center. Jason dragged the blade from the split skull and wiped the blood from its rusted shaft. He turned to the forest and walked away, wiping the blood from his machete onto a wooden sign, covered in overgrowth reading, ‘Camp Crystal Lake’ **** “I assure you Mr. Montgomery, all is just fine.” Hannibal cleaned his butchers knife with a blood soaked towel. “It is just one man.” Hannibal shoved the tip of his knife into the wooden cutting board that was painted with blood. “But Mr. Lecter, I only wish safety to come to you, and you must be mad to just even step foot on this land!” George Montgomery scoffed, flipping through the news paper. Hannibal leisurely walked to the table where Mr. Montgomery was sitting. “a dead man was found at the bottom of a lake on my property, probably happened years ago, how could it possibly be of any harm to me?” Hannibal drags out a chair and sits next to George, and snatches the newspaper out of his hand. “You do realize this man died a year ago?” Hannibal slaps the newspaper back on the table. “You do realize this happened right where this house is now, and you do realize this man died while building your house?” Mr. Montgomery sat in silence taking continuous sips of his coffee. Hannibal shook his head, “now Mr. Montgomery, many men die, it is human nature, but why do you seem like it is urgent that you must tell me, like it’s my life on the line?” “Because sir…” George shook his head, “This man was murdered.” He placed the newspaper back on the table, sliding it over to Hannibal using only his fingertip as if he was afraid to touch it. Hannibal cleared his throat and raised the paper to his eyes. “A dead, disfigured and slaughtered man was found in the middle of Crystal Lake by a fisherman.” Hannibal lowered the paper and stared at George, which was followed by a nod of George’s head. “Police claim it was another murder, on the site where several others were brutally murdered.” He again lowered the paper and shook his head yes. “Friends and fellow workers of the diseased believe it is another attack by the same man who caused the killing streak many years ago. The dead body was presumed to have died a year ago while working on a house now currently owned by resident…” Hannibal’s voice trailed off. “…Hannibal Lecter” His voice quieted. “You see here Mr. Lecter, there is a man out there who wants to kill you and others. “ Mr. Montgomery pointed a finger at Lecter. “There’s a story that goes along with it, about a disfigured child who drowned in the lake." He pointed in the direction of the lake, "his mother avenged his death, and when he came alive, he killed those who dared step foot on his property.” He looked deep into Hannibal’s deep red eyes. “I suggest you watch your back.” Mr. Montgomery’s voice was deep and sincere. “Oh, Mr. Montgomery, those are nothing but campfire stories, made up to scare the kids into going asleep, like the Boogieman, and, well, murderers” A smile lit up his fang like teeth. “and I assure you, I believe in no such boogieman.” Mr. Montgomery looked down at his watch, “Oh, I beg your pardon Doctor Lecter, but I must part you now, seeing how I am late for my wife’s anniversary.” George Montgomery stood up, and pushed in his chair, “I appreciate your hospitality.” With a nod of Lecter’s head, Montgomery was at the door. “There are many things in this world to be scared of, and what you cannot see is one of them.” Mr. Montgomery tipped his hat. “It is just a ghost story George.” Hannibal stood and walked over to the counter, and plucked the knife from the wooden cutting board. “So it is doctor.” Mr. Montgomery opened the door, and paused. “So it is” He muttered under his breath and stepped out the door, slowly closing it behind him. Hannibal pulled a packet of raw meat from the fridge and unzipped the Ziploc bag, dumping the meat on the cutting board. “It’s just a ghost story.” He sliced the knife through the raw meat, spraying blood on his apron. He pulled the curtain in front of the window over the kitchen sink open. It was pitch black outside, but the porch lights of his new vacation house that was built upon the previous and rundown Camp Crystal Lake, lit the outside just enough to illuminate a figure. Laying on the ground was the blood soaked figure of Mr. Montgomery, and on the shore of Crystal Lake, was the darkened shadow of a man in a coat, holding a machete. Hannibal’s voice was hushed, almost in a whisper. “Maybe there is something to this ghost story after all.” '''TIE'. Expert's Opinion The intelligence, tactics, martial arts, and overall skill of Hannibal Lecter matched the brute strength, brutality, durability, and weaponry of Jason Vorhees, leading to a tie bewteen the two. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Leatherface (by Lasifer) No battle written. WINNER: JASON VORHEES Expert's Opinion Jason won due to his superior x-factors and weaponry.(pluse this kinda happend once in jason vs leather face so there that) To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Jack Torrance (by Wassboss) Jack Torrance prowls through the Overlook Hotel, searching for his family. “Wendy dear why are you hiding from me?” he says. “I’m not going to hurt you or Danny. Why don’t you just come out from where you’re hiding?” He pauses for a moment waiting for an answer but all he is greeted with his silence. “Come on now Wendy. Don’t try my patience now. You wouldn’t like to see me angry, now would you?” When there is still no reply, he bangs the fire axe he is holding against the nearest door in frustration. His ears prick up as he hears the sound of something moving right down at the end of the corridor. A big insane grin breaks out across his face and he makes a beeline towards the sound. He stops in front of room 237, where the noise seems to be coming from. “Wendy my darling, are you hiding in there? If you are please could you come out?” Again, getting no response he tries the door only to find that it’s locked. Grasping the axe tightly in his hands he slams the axe head into the door, splintering the wood. He continues doing this until he has created a large enough hole to be able to stick his head through. “HERE’S JOHNNY” he shouts as he leers through but comes face to face with something he wasn’t expecting. Danny lies motionless on the floor while Wendy is propped up against the side of the wall, eyes glazed over and throat slashed. Jack reaches through the door and unlocks it from the inside and walks over to Danny, flipping him over with his shoe to reveal that he’s been stabbed once through the chest. A balding man dressed in a black tuxedo joins Jack as he looks down at the body of his son. “Did you do this Grady?” Jack asks. “No, I didn’t Mr. Torrance. In fact, I came here to warn you. We have an intruder.” “An intruder you say, well where are they.” Grady inclines his head and as Jack turns, he sees a tall man wearing a hockey mask stood behind him, clutching a bloody machete. Jack looks at him confused, he could’ve sworn he’d seen this man before, but he just can’t place where. “Who the hell are you?” Jack asks. The man in the hockey mask doesn’t respond. “Jesus Christ don’t you start now. Answer me asshole.” Still the man just stares at him. “Fine then have it your way.” Jack swings the axe round suddenly at the man who leans back so that it narrowly misses him. Pressing on Jack keeps swinging the axe around but every time the man in the hockey mask avoids the attack. Finally, Jack manages to score a hit, nicking the side of the man and drawing blood. This finally seems to spur him into action and he barges into Jack, slamming him against the wall. Pinning him in place he tries stabbing at Jack with the machete but he manages to wiggle out. He buries the axe into his back but the man doesn’t seem to notice and slams an elbow into Jack’s jaw, making him stumble back. Now weaponless Jack slowly backs away as the man in the hockey mask slowly advances. Stepping out into the corridor the door suddenly slams shut, separating the two. “I think Mr Torrance you’re going to need some assistance,” Grady says from behind him. “Any chance of you getting my axe back for me Grady?” Jack asks “Unfortunately, not Mr Torrance. There is however a croquet mallet in one of the nearby rooms, you could always use that.” “A croquet mallet? Against that guy? If he could take an axe to the back a croquet mallet won’t do jack shit. No, I think there is another axe in the lobby, I’ll just got get that instead.” “A wise choice Mr Torrance. But you’d better hurry.” A fist smashes through the door. “I don’t think this will hold him very long.” Jack takes the stairs two at a time as he runs down to the lobby, spotting the fire emergency case on the far wall. He the smashes glass for the fire emergency box and lifts the Fire Axe from it’s holder. Turning to run back to room 237 he instead finds the man with the hockey mask stumbling towards him. “How did you get down here so quick? Look at you, you’re as slow as a fucking tortoise.” The man doesn’t respond, to nobody’s surprise, and Jack rushes at him swinging the axe round wildly. An attempted blow to the head is blocked by the man’s machete but the force of the strike sends it out of his grip and clattering into the floor. Unfazed by having lost his weapon the man moves in close, too close for the axe to be used and grabs hold of the handle, trying to wrench it out of Jack’s hand. The two struggle for a bit over the weapon but neither one can seem to dislodge the other. Suddenly the doors to the Overlook Hotel are thrown open making both the men pause. A teenager stumbles in, looking rather dazed and confused, his jaw agape. He spots the pair and stares at them, as if he’s remembering something. His face lights up as he remembers whatever it is and he begins to speak. “Jsaon will win this figt beceuaz of his feets of great strenth and he has durabilty to give him goud protecaion against jacks axe jack cant do anyting to rlly hurt Jsaon who can just shrog off the damages and the machete do more swing faster than the axe. Not mutch to say really it’s a preety hug win for Jsaon.” Jack and Jason stare in disbelief at the blithering moron stood in front of them, who looks quite pleased with the verbal diarrhoea he’s just spewed. They look at each other and wordlessly seem to reach an agreement. Jason lets go of the axe and Jack runs at the kid, burying the axe deep into his stomach. Picking up his machete from the floor, Jason hacks off the guy’s arm, making him scream in pain. Jack wrenches the axe free and the pair attack together hacking at the teen’s body, until he is lying as a bloody mess on the floor. Taking a step back Jack pants heavily after the exertion. “Holy shit was that guy annoying. Maybe you’re a pretty decent guy after all, Jason? That’s what that guy said your name was right? Not that you could really understand him.” Jason turns his silent gaze on Jack and before he can react steps forward and stabs his several times in the chest. Jack looks down at the wounds and his legs give out from underneath him as he collapses from the blood loss. He looks up at Jason, who swings the machete down on his head and everything goes black and then…. Jack wakes up to find himself lying in a hospital bed. “What the…” he slurs but as he goes to sit up, he finds he can’t. He looks down to see he’s been strapped into the bed. “What the hell is this?” he growls. “Where the fuck am I,” he continues thrashing about angrily. “Please don’t do zat,” a voice calls. Jack looks for the source and sees middle aged man with small round glasses, red gloves and dressed in a doctors uniform. “Who are you? And where the hell am I.” “You’re in DFederal General Hospital,” the man replies. “I can see the battle effects haven’t worn off yet.” Jack looks at him bemused. Slowly his memory begins to come back to him. “Oh yeah. Of course. I remember now. So, I was in another battle, was I? Who was it against this time?” “Jason Voorhees.” “Voorhees? But didn’t I already fight him?” “Yes. Turns out all your battles were invalid under the composite rule. You would have been homeless Mr Torrance but you were saved by virtue of your battle against Voorhees being rematched. Special orders of the King himself.” “Well that’s a stroke of luck. Even more so because I was in the slums before. But if all my other losses have been chalked off, I guess I’ll be moving into the Blue Collar district, now right?” “I guess so Mr Torrance. Anyway, your recovery is coming along nicely, you should be healed up and ready for discharge this afternoon. But if you’ll excuse me, I have another appointment to attend…” Winner Jason Vorhees Expert's Opinion Nothing really changed here. Jason was still physically more capable than Jack and he was bringing a weapon which was more effective. He also brought a lot more experience having been active for a longer time and having killed more people than Jack, who only had one night of insanity driven murder under his belt. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information This battle was rematched because the version of Jack used in the original battle was a composite version of the character from both the book and the film. Battle vs. Tallahassee (by ThatRandomGuyFTW) The battle starts out with Tallahassee walking down a road. He then notices a sign for Camp Crystal Lake,he then asks himself "I wonder if there is any Twinkees there?". He decides to go in,and while walking down to the kitchen the camera pans towards Jason who is watching him from the woods. As soon as Tallahassee is about to enter the kitchen an arrow hits the side of the building. Tallahassee startled turns around and sees Jason in the woods. He then draws his Mossberg Mariner from his back and proceeds towards Jason saying "I zombie shooting a bow now i've seen everything,gonna be a shame to kill a "smart" zombie." Jason doesn't know what he is saying and fires another arrow which misses Tallahassee. Tallahassee angered about this fires 2 shots into Jason dealing no damage. Surprised Tallahassee asks "What kinda zombie are you?". Tallahassee looks up and sees Jason charging with his meat cleaver, in return Tallahassee pulls out his bat and whacks jason square in the face. Jason still not being phased by the damage tries to slice Tallahassee with his cleaver but he keeps missing. Tallahassee pulls out his Bowie knife and he stabs and slashes at Jason. Jason pulls out his machete and he tries to stab and slash Tallahassee. Jason gets the upper hand and knocks Tallahassee to the floor disarming him of his weapon. Tallahassee then disarms Jason of his machete with his feet. Surprised Jason pulls out his speargun and shoots almost hitting Tallahassee in the crotch. Tallahassee gets up and runs into the kitchen Jason picks up his machete and follows. We then see Tallahassee waiting behind a corner with his Mare's Leg and as soon as Jason enters Tallahassee fires a shot into Jason's head bringing the monster down. Tallahassee not satisfied walks over to Jason and puts two more shots into his head killing him. Tallahassee then looks up and sees a box of Twinkees. Tallahassee then remarks "Well i'll be a monkey's uncle." Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Tallahassee's wits and intelligence prevailed in the long run against Jason sheer strength. While Jason was very powerful and could not be killed by simple means he was not as smart as Tallahassee. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Casey Jones (by Elgb333) Prologue New York, 1:30 AM The nightlights blink as the people of Manhattan sleep soundly in the silent night. With the Shredder gone and the various gangs he controlled are in disarray, peace has finally come to this once violent neighbourhood. With the help of the vigilantes that roamed the city, peace reigned, and the former drug lords and criminals are nowhere to be seen. But there were always the sort of men that wanted to return to the Dark Ages. Seven men clouded in dark blue tight suits and red sashes stealthily approach a small loan’s bank in the middle of the night. Their ninja suits, red eyes and arms indicate that they are super powered members of the dangerous Foot Clan. One ninja boots his small laptop and pressed a bunch of codes to hack into the city’s security system, before all the lights and cameras shut down simultaneously throughout the streets. It was obvious that the night wasn’t going to be pretty. Now clouded and invisible, the ninjas then approached the door of the bank. They easily pick the lock of the old building. A young security guard, who unfortunately has seen the ninjas, made a rookie mistake of trying to stop them with politeness. But one bloodthirsty ninja quickly decapitates him with a fast sword slash. “Location is secured, ready to breach the vault,” the squad leader said, as they finally reach the big metal door and quickly installed the explosives. As one ninja was ready to punch the detonator, someone suddenly grabs his hand, lifts him up in the air, and breaks his fingers. The ninja yells in pain, and the others turn their heads. In front of them was a hulking vigilante hidden in the dark, his hockey mask glistening in the night. “You punks made a big mistake to show your face ‘round ere,” the vigilante said. “This is Casey Jones’ territory, and Casey Jones’ don’t like it when ninjas come making trouble in his territory,” he said before lifting the ninja above his head, and bending his spine with a loud snap. “Get him!” the leader foot clan said as they all attack Casey together. The vigilante just made a loud sigh, before throwing the ninja carcass at the squad, knocking three of them like bowling pins. Casey then grabs his hockey stick, and slams one ninja in the face, knocking him out. Another ninja wall jumps and lunges at him with a wakizashi, but Casey spin his body and slam the stick in his neck, putting the ninja out of action. The leader crept at Casey’s back and attacks him with a katana, but Casey just disarms him with his hockey stick. The unarmed leader ninja then makes a martial arts stance, but Casey just laughs his ass off and swipes the ninja to the wall, breaking all twelve ribs. “Ya know, for a buncha genetically engineered superninjas, you guys are really super weak,” Casey said, as he trips one attacking ninja with his stick, before slamming the blade into his chest. One ninja throws a bunch of shurikens at him, but Casey uses his hockey stick to return them back to the owner. “Oooongola!” Casey yells as he jumps in the air and quickly puts out the remaining foot clan ninjas with a well performed set of attacks. The ninjas were indeed fast in their assault, but Casey was faster. With the ninjas badly injured and moaning in the ground, Casey then purposely trips the alarm to get the police in the location. “Yo Donnie, all them ninja boys you said are taken care of. Didn’t even break a sweat. No need for the Turtles to be ‘ere. Just go back to sleep all of ya, and tell April I’m comin’ home,” Casey said on the phone. It was another wonderful night for the chivalrous vigilante. He always does his best to make a performance to the Turtles and his beloved April. “Gonna get some midnight hotdogs foist before going back home,” Casey thought. Even with the hooligans making trouble, the night still remained peaceful for the sleeping community; the kind of peace he’s been searching all his violent life. He takes his mask off and savoured the night. But as he was just leaving, he hears a loud screeching shout. He hears a call for help; a very urgent one. Behind him was a badly injured teenage lady, dragging her body in the road with blood dripping all over. “Heeeelp!!” she yells, trying to get anyone’s attention. Casey then comes into her aid, and catches her as she almost kisses the pavement. “Jesus lady, what the hell happened to ya?” Casey said in sympathy. The lady was in a bloody mess. Tears and spit were flowing from her face and half her blonde scalp was torn. She had multiple stab wounds in her abdomen, and to make things worse, her right arm was missing; ripped savagely from its socket. Whoever did this was enough to piss Casey off. Grabbing a needle of morphine, Casey injects the lady to keep her alive. He then patches her wound with first aid from his bag, but it won’t hold that long if the lady doesn’t get medical attention. “Damn it, I gotta get you to a hospital,” Casey said as he picks her up in his arms. But the young lady just pushed him aside and looked him straight in the face. “Please sir, my little brother is still there. We have to save him please. That monster... that monster! God please...” she said with pain. “Where is he? And who did this?” Casey asked with grudging curiosity. “I don’t know. But he had a mask too, just like you. We—were driving in the highway when he came. He just--- God he just flipped the car off the road and attacked us. He had a big blade and he butchered us. He killed Tom, and Charlie, and Tammy. But my little brother, I managed to hide him in a ditch. He’s still young; please you have to save him before he gets him too.” The lady then tightens her grip on Casey, and looked at his eyes with painful determination. “The road we were at is 2 miles in that direction. Call for help. Please he’s all I got left...” she said with her remaining strength, before finally losing consciousness. Casey knows fully well the importance of family to him. He lived his whole life as a mess and he lost his a family to violence. Though with almost no direction in his life but to use the same violence to his enemies, the Turtles and April managed to show him that he can still be part of a family. His mindset has now been switched, and he’ll do everything to save that kid. He first delivered the battered young lady to the hospital for medical attention, before setting off to get that bastard. Casey Jones finally arrived at the scene of the crime. It was a lonely road, with large trees covering each side, and the ground was moist and marsh. Nightlights illuminated the street barely. There was blood on the side of a road; a gory vicious looking crime scene. There was no sign of the vehicle, but the trees covered much of the street, and the kid may be anywhere. Then he hears a call from afar. A young man wearing a varsity jacket approached him. Just like the girl, this one was also covered in blood and had multiple stab wounds. The young man cried in relief as he saw Casey before falling on the ground visibly exhausted, as Casey tried to get to him. “Come, I’m getting you out of here.” “Help me... help us...” the young man said. “Were you with a kid?” “Y-yeah, little Jim, we had to hide him... hide him from that... God!” The young man tried to speak but the pain was just too much for him. “Please take him, forget about me, get the kid out of here first,” he said as he points his finger at a ditch far away. Casey looks, and spots in uneven darkness a scared little kid hiding in the wet bushes; scared, lost, and crying. Casey and the kid’s eye meet. Scared and traumatized, the kid made Casey remember his own childhood living in fear. Now, he is determined to save everyone from this mess. “I’ll get you BOTH out of ‘ere,” Casey said with determination. But then suddenly, the kid speedily stood up and waved his hands in surprise and frustration. “Mister watch out!” the kid warned them. Casey quickly looks back, and saw Jason Voorhees standing in the woods. His mask too shimmers in the night, while also aiming a speargun at them. Jason lets out a bolt, and quickly hits the young man in the spine. The man yelled a horrible cry like a banshee, before dying with tears fresh from his eyes. Little Jim quickly went back to his hiding place, covering his little ears and sobbing in fear. Casey stood up, hot rage filling his blood. Jason calmly lets out another spear, but Casey swiftly catches the spear with his hand and bends it with anger. “You son of a bitch! You’re dead! You’re fuckin’ dead!” Casey yells. His morals are now of, his rage besetting him. He’s going to kill this monster one way or another. There will be no mercy. Casey puts his mask back on and grabs his baseball bats. He swiftly jumps from tree to tree like a capuchin, using them as high ground. Jason looks in awe at his agile opponent, as Casey suddenly lunges at him with the bat and smashes it at Jason’s face. “Oooongola!!!” Expert's Opinion TBA Battle vs. Michael Myers (by WanderingSkull) TBW Winner: Jason Vorhees Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Adam MacIntyre (by Wassboss) Jason Voorhees is walking through camp crystal, clutching a blood stained machete in one hand and a spear gun in the other. Having just dispatched a group of teenagers, skinny dipping in the lake, he is on his way to the kitchen. Suddenly a loud manic laugh echoes from the forest. Jason turns to face it but the laughing stops. Thinking it is just his imagination Jason turns back to his killing spree, but the laughing sounds again. This time Jason takes knows it is not his imagination. Picking up a nearby bow, he notches an arrow and fires it through the forest. The laughing immediately stops and Jason gose back to finding anymore teenagers to kill. Suddenly a figure charges out of the forest, knocking Jason to the floor. Jason gets back to his feet and looks at his attacker, who is now standing 30 feet away from him. His attacker is a large clown, who is juggling two chainsaws. Jason fires another arrow but Adam blocks with his chainsaws. “Your gonna have to try harder than that” he shouts his voice high pitched and child like. Jason takes out three more arrows and fires them in quick succession. Adam manages to block the first two with his chainsaws, but the third one strikes him in the arm. Adam winches in pain and pulls the arrow out, throwing it to the floor in disgust. “We don’t want that do we” says Adam taking out a balloon and blowing it up. He throws it at Jason and it pops in his face spraying him with the irritant gas. Jason drops his bow and franticly rubs his eyes, trying to get the stinging gas out. Adam laughs manically and, after revving up his chainsaws, charges at his defenceless enemy. Jason manages to regain his vision just in time to see Adam charging at him. He tries to dodges the attack but Adam is too near and he swings his chainsaws. Fortunately for Jason his earlier attempt to dodge the attack means that the chainsaws only scrape his arm. He takes his spear gun out of his belt and fires it, striking the crazed clown in the shoulder. Adam screams in pain and takes out two hunting knives. He throws them into Jason’s chest but due to his durability it barley fazes him. Adam knocks Jason down with a shoulder barge and prepares to finish him off. Jason looks around and sees his machete which he dropped when he was trying to get the irritant gas out of his eyes. He scrambles towards it and picks it up. He manages to block several swipes from the chainsaw but before he can land a blow, Adam uses his chainsaws to yank the machete from Jason’s hands. Now weapon less Jason runs towards the kitchen hoping to find another weapon. Adam runs after him hungry for blood. Jason reaches the kitchen first and runs in closing the door behind him. Adam gets there not long after and smiles. “If you think that will stop me then you are wrong” he says getting more and more high pitched as he talks “burn”. He then breathes flames at the kitchen setting it ablaze. Adam laughs and walks’ away thinking that his adversary has been vanquished. However a completely unshaved Jason emerges from the building meat cleaver in hand. He runs silently at Adam and swings the the meat cleaver into his neck repeatedly, decapitating the psychopathic clown. Jason picks up the two chainsaws and stumbles off into the woods. Winner Jason Voorhees Expert's Opinion Jason won because he had the range advantage and thus could end the battle before Adam could get near enough to do any damage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Wolverine (Old Man Logan) (by Monkey Doctor 33) TBW Expert's Opinion As much as how faltered his physicality is in the future, Logan still has the skills and experience to take down Jason. Jason is nearly unkillable and has faced other beings similar to him. However, Logan has faced more enemies than all the things Jason fought or killed. He himself is also the same Wolverine that was born in the 18th Century and fought hundreds of heroes and villains during his lifetime. His healing factor is indeed, weaker than those of Jason's. But Logan's adamantium claws make short work of the hockey-masked killer himself. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Count Dracula (Novel) (By Pygmy Hippo 2) Red Centre, Australia Two helicopters with red, white, and blue flags illustrated on their sides flew together until they split up to drop off their undesirable cargo at different locations with the UK helicopter dumping a coffin in the middle of some trees while a frozen man was tossed into a billabong by the US helicopter. The two helicopters flew off after dumping the two undead killers that had caused their nations so much trouble in the Australian outback, a place where they would hopefully remain trapped permanently. It was getting close to dusk and the coffin lid was pushed off and an elderly looking man staggered out before sniffing the air. Count Dracula smelled blood and he was eager to find where it was coming from so he stealthily went from tree to tree until he saw some Fijian men in butcher's outfits outside a cabin. They took bokola from crates and the Count fought off the urge to immediately pounce until only one man remained outside. "Greetings, young fellow, I was wondering what price it was for the meat." The Fijian responded to his words by pulling out a bow and firing at him but stared in shock as Dracula dodged each arrow before punching him in face. The man's skull caved in and he fell over dead before the vampire bared his fangs and sank them into his neck, drinking his blood until he was full. It had been a while since the Count had last feasted but now he was content and went to walk away until he heard screams coming from inside. Unbeknownst to him, a man in a hockey mask had a far worse awakening and thawed out from his cryogenic to wake up to massive jaws coming for his face. Jason Voorhees reacted quickly to the threat and punched the Bunyip in the snout, making it whine in pain and swim off leaving him alone for easier prey. Jason got on land and saw smoke in the sky which he followed all the way through the trees to a cabin in the middle. The zombie gently opened the door only to realize that the entire occupancy was looking at him anyways which didn't really matter much as stone clubs and butcher knives were no match for his machete. Voorhees turned around from the dismembered corpses with one Fijian's head in his hand to see Dracula staring at him. "Bow to my will, inferior undead." Jason didn't take kindly to the hypnosis attempt and power walked at the Count, dropping the head and raising his machete for a swing which his foe surprisingly sidestepped. The vampire hissed and bit into the zombie's neck which only annoyed his foe who proceeded to grab him and throw him into the stone wall of the cabin. Dracula barely rolled out of the way of a machete stab and punched Voorhees in the chest, cracking several bones but only angering the slasher even more instead of putting him down. Before Jason could stab the Impaler through the heart, the Count transformed into a bat and flew out the door, avoiding a thrown machete on the way out into the trees again. The vampire landed and transformed into a wolf after he felt he had enough distance before realizing he was right in front of the Bunyip and used his hypnosis on the growling beast. The creature didn't bend to his will but decided to run off in terror, utterly confused by the unnatural feeling as the zombie slasherported over to the wolf. Voorhees didn't know that the wolf was Dracula and so walked past it, looking in every direction for his foe before canine teeth sank into his neck. The Impaler had climbed a tree while he was looking away and tore out a chunk of rotting flesh before the slasher backhanded him off. The Count was in for a surprise as well as he narrowly leaped backwards from a fire axe slamming into the ground, Jason had found himself another weapon which he hastily freed from the soil. The vampire wolf leapt onto the zombie's chest and bit into his mask with one tooth in his foe's eye and tore the mask off, revealing his decaying face. Voorhees angrily pushed the beast off of him and slammed the spike on the backside of the axe into Dracula's chest, puncturing it but missing the heart. The Impaler kicked the slasher's shins with his hind legs, making him crash to his knees before hacking the fire axe into his shoulder. The Count howled in pain as he changed into mist and Jason found himself only holding his axe before lightning struck him back into the billabong and electrocuted it repeatedly afterwards. The vampire realized it was now dusk and watched the water for several moments before turning around and walking back. Dracula instinctively twisted his body to the side to avoid a machete swing from Voorhees who went to grab him once more but saw a bat flying away again. The slasher followed the Impaler back to the cabin as fog set in and he saw his target transform back into a man before crawling up the stone wall. The Count waited on the roof before he heard the roof crack as Jason slasherported behind him...which was a huge mistake. The roof gave way and the zombie fell through onto the floor where the Vampire leapt down into the hole with his fist raised forwards. Count Dracula's fist crushed Jason Voorhees' skull through momentum and power before sinking his teeth into his opponent’s brain. Voorhees had lifted his machete for one last blow but dropped it as Dracula's bite finished him off and the superior undead killer got back up victorious. "So much wasted energy for a mindless brute." The vampire drank blood from the floor before transforming back into a wolf and running far away from the scene of the brutal murders and great battle that had occurred. Winner:Count Dracula Expert's Opinion In this battle of the undead killers, Count Dracula came out victorious for his more varied abilities, greater experience, and simply being smarter. Jason Voorhees tends to rely on his weapons and ridiculous physicality to win fights which didn't help him against a transforming opponent who could easily get out of his reach to attack again and again until he was dead once again. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Predator (by Godkombat21) TBW 'Winner: Predator ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Bios Category:Bios